Drunken words are truthful thoughts
by Fangirlin'alltheway
Summary: A Few glasses of alcohol makes Sheena all snugly and cuddly. It's something Zelos longs for, but he can't allow it. He know's what suffering it would mean for her, for anyone close to him. So he would try and push her away. Sheelos fluff! First actual fanfic... I hope you all like it! Also I forgot to add I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters.!


Drunken words are truthful thoughts

The young ninja wrinkled her face lost in her thoughts as she fidgeted in her seat at the small wooden table. Zelos had been pestering her about speaking with Corrine; in which she finally (regretfully) allowed him to converse to the summoning spirit for no longer than thirty seconds. Her mind twisted and turned on just what he wanted to talk to Corrine about.

"Sheena, is everything alright?" Colette asked wobbling over to her side. Sheena perked up, snapped out of her thoughts, and gave the girl a big smile,

"Yeah of course, I was just distracted a little. I'm fine, really!" She reassured the blonde. Colette lifted her eyebrow, but then nodded her head joyfully,

"Okay, I'm glad because I just hate seeing you upset!" She added skipping off to take the seat next to Lloyd. The ninja blushed after hearing those words. All the trouble that Colette has been going through on this journey and she still has time to worry about me. Sheena looked to the floor and chuckled to herself. She didn't quite understand how Colette had so much love and kindness in her heart. The ninja gazed behind her, fixing her eyesight on a certain "idiot chosen." He accompanied a seat in the back of the old dining hall. Corrine was perched up on his shoulder, as Zelos whispered into the small fox's ear, giving a crescent moon smile

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sheena bellowed shooting up from her chair almost knocking it down. She swiftly turned around and walked toward Zelos, "Corrine's been with you for TOO long! I allowed you to speak with her for thirty seconds, and I lost track of time, so time is UP!" She grabbed the summoning spirit from the young man's shoulder and held her in her arms.

"What's the matter my voluptuous hunny, jealous? Would you like a turn for me to whisper in your ear?" The chosen cooed leaning back in his chair and running his hand through his silky crimson hair. Sheena snorted, turning around with her nose in the air.

"It amazes me how you always manage to make her angry." Raine replied sternly from the table in front of him. Zelos rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Are you okay Corrine?" Sheena questioned looking apprehensive as she took her seat.

"I'm alright, Sheena. Don't worry!" The small fox nuzzled her arm. Sheena pulled her close and wrapped her into a hug.

"I'm just making sure that devious fool didn't try anything funny, or... or he didn't try and tell you to coax me into a date with him did he?" She growled just thinking on the matter.

"Of course not Sheena! Not that I would ever let him!" Corrine crawled to her shoulder and puffed up with pride. The ninja laughed and rubbed her golden brown hair,

"Ha ha! That's my Corrine!" The group found themselves in a small dining hall in Meltokio for the evening. After dinner they'd be residing in the homestay of none other than Zelos Wilder. Lloyd sat at a table with Colette and Raine, while Regal, Genis, and Presea resided at the other. Sheena didn't mind sitting alone with Corrine, but knew that her request would be ignored by a certain idiot, who would no doubt come over to bother her. Sheena looked over and saw Genis nervously trying to pick up a conversation with Presea as he stuttered and mumbled, his face becoming beat red. Regal looked uneasy, no doubt feeling the utmost pity for the young child, and Presea tried her best to understand what was coming from the half elves' mouth.

"When is the food coming, I'm starved!" Lloyd whined as he held his stomach. Colette smiled and tried to calm the young swordsman down. Just then a lanky waitress in a blue and white cocktail dress pushed through the door from the kitchen balancing platters of all different sizes.

"Bon appetite!" She said quietly behind the dishes. She sat them down at each table, made an awkward courtesy and ran off. Sheena grabbed at her spoon and was about to dish a spoonful of curry into her mouth when a presence scooted next to her. The chair screeched across the wooden floor obnoxiously. The young woman let out a long sigh and massaged her temples lightly.

"I just can't sit here and let my favorite hunny eat alone now can I?" Zelos chimed getting situated in his seat next to the ninja. She ignored him as she shoveled the spoonful of curry into her mouth. She looked at Corrine and noticed the creatures uneasiness; the fox fidgeted and tapped her paw on the table,

"Corrine? Are you alright?" Sheena was concerned, she had never seen her friend act this way. She cocked her head and examined the spirit. The small fox opened her mouth slowly and looked at Zelos, who gave an evil grin as he nodded his head.

"DAMN!" The summoning spirit blurted out. Sheena choked on her curry and dropped the spoon on the floor. Her companions abruptly stopped eating and gazed at the spirit astonished.

"Wha- What?" Lloyd stumbled.

"Corrine are you okay?!" Genis scratched his head puzzled at the fox's behavior

"Um, ASSHOLE!"

"CORRINE!" The ninja stood up from her seat, her face flushed, "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"It's not my fault Sheena, what do those words even mean!? " Corrine asked jumping up in defensive. The young woman looked over to see Zelos with his hand over his face shaking in his chair. The chosen tried to suppress his giggles as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"ZELOS!" Sheena shouted glaring at him. Laughter erupted from the red head as he flew backwards out of his seat. He banged his fist on the wooden floor as he rolled from his back to his stomach. "YOU STUPID CHOSEN! THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE WHISPERING TO CORRINE!" The raven haired girl walked over to the young man and forcefully drove her foot into his back. Zelos gave out a sharp yelp as his laughter quickly changed to cries of pain.

"That was a dumb thing to do, you don't think things through do you?" Lloyd looked at his comrade being repeatedly kicked.

"Zelos, you're detestable." Presea announced quietly. Sheena gave one last kick to the face before retreating back to her table and sitting down. The others ignored the chosen's whimpers and continued eating, all except Colette who stared horrified at Corrine's language and the Zelos smack down.

"Is Zelos okay?" Colette questioned picking at her piece of bread. Raine who was unfazed dipped a piece of the dough into her curry and took a bite,

"It's best not to worry Colette, you should eat." The blonde haired girl laughed lightly before resuming her dinner a little bit unsettled.

"Those are naughty words and we don't use them okay?" The ninja tried to ease her tone of voice because she knew the summoning spirit wasn't at fault.

"I'm sorry, Zelos taught me those words and said that people say them when dinner is served." Sheena put her hand to her face and groaned. _You cannot be serious_. She thought,

"Well now you know, that is definitely not what it means!" She carried on with her dinner patting Corrine's head for reassurance that she wasn't upset with her. Zelos crawled on the floor as he pawed at his chair to support him up, a bright red shoe print engraved on his face,

"My violent demonic banshee sure does know how to kick." He whimpered slouching in his chair. Sheena scoffed at the pet name and clenched her fists. If she hadn't looked over her shoulder and saw how frighten Colette's face looked she would have punched that no good idiot into another dimension. Instead she let out a long sigh and ignored the comment as she worked on finishing her dinner. She kept her eyes and her conversation geared toward Corrine and the rest of her companions. She flat out ignored any attempt the foolish chosen made to speak or apologize for what he'd done. His apology was pitiful, because he could barely keep a straight face before losing it again quietly snickering to himself. Which only made Sheena even more annoyed with him. After sometime the waitress walked back into the room to refill drinks and take away finished dishes.

"Excuse me? Do you have something stronger than water?" Sheena asked twirling her glass in desperate need of release. The waitress gave her a twisted smile and an awkward laugh,

"Why… yes, if I'm understanding you correctly I have just the thing for you!" The waitress turned around toward the kitchen.

"Make that two drinks my darling hunny!" Zelos sweetly called after her.

"Zelos, I think we'll call it a night." Lloyd stretched as he rubbed his full belly; Raine, Colette, Regal, Presea, and Genis rose from their seats, their bowls all empty.

"Ah yes just go on in, Sebastian is already expecting us. You all can choose any room you like to sleep in. G'night my adorable hunnies!" Colette smiled anxiously and played with her hair,

"Sheena, Zelos are you two going to be alright together? You both just had a nasty fight." Her voice was jittery.

"Oh we'll be fine! Besides I still have a bone to pick with him that I'd rather not do in front of company, for the sake of the squeamish!" Sheena clamped her hand on Zelos' shoulder and squeezed tightly. Colette sighed out of relief not being fully aware of Zelos' fate,

"Good night you two don't stay up too late!" She called as the rest of the group departed from the dining hall toward Zelos' mansion. Sheena pinched harder on the red head's shoulder making sure she had his full attention. Zelos began to cripple under her hold,

"I could kill you for teaching Corrine those words, give me a good reason why I shouldn't." She hissed fuming as she turned to face him. He gave a helpless point in the direction behind her shaking from the amount of pressure she had gripped on his shoulder. Sheena whipped her head around to see the lanky waitress holding two large glasses of whiskey, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slacked open afraid to move.

"Oh, um thanks!" The raven haired girl straightened her face, unhooked her hand from Zelos, and grabbed the two drinks. The waitress hesitated rubbing her arm,

"Is everything o-okay?" She stuttered. Zelos gave a beaming smile,

"Of course darling, no need to worry about this scary lady. The great Zelos Wilder has got it covered that will be all!" He reassured the girl. With that the waitress bowed and disappeared into the back.

"Zelos I swear…" Sheena snarled putting her mouth to the cup of whiskey and gulping it down. The liquid burned as it slid down her throat, it had been a while since she had a hard drink. She gagged and began coughing as she sat the drink on the table.

"Whoa there hun, care to slow down?" Zelos said smoothly rubbing her back, "Whiskey is something you have to appreciate; you can't just slam it." He took a sip of his drink and grinned. Sheena shrugged away from his touch and put her hands on her head. She wished Corrine wouldn't have vanished and went off to sleep, for the fact that she was a bit embarrassed that she let Zelos trick her. Sheena slowly nursed her drink thinking why out of everyone she seemed to be Zelos' main target when it came to jokes. Sure he'd flirt with anything with a feminine waist and a pair of breasts, yet he seemed to be on her twice as much. Why was that? Is it because they had known each other for quite some time and this was his sick twisted way of showing affection? Naah there's no way, Tethe'alla's chosen couldn't care about anyone but himself. And yet some part of her wanted to know if Zelos did care, if he hadn't grown up with the title, didn't have the church of Martel, the king, and the pope on is tail, would he be different, or less of an ass for that matter. The summoner sat up straighter, held her drink in her hand and smiled to herself,

"You are a complete idiot, and I should have known you were up to no good." She looked at the swordsman and gave a playful punch, "You're lucky this drink is kicking in or I would have you sprawled out on your ass right about now." Zelos narrowed his sapphire eyes and gave a sultry smile,

"Hmm, I kinda like the sound of that." Sheena rolled her eyes and gave him a hard shove,

"Knock that off will ya!" She barked flustered. Her peach colored cheeks glowed a rosy red as she rubbed the condensation off her glass. She tried to hide her blush behind her hair. What was in this damn drink to make her go all soft at his lewd comment? She should have knocked him off his rocker and slammed her fist in his face, if not for that then for the comment he made about her to the waitress.

"Sweetheart, are you blushing? Dare I make the strong-willed ninja, Sheena Fujibayashi blush with my charm?" His voice was smooth, rumbling from his chest. The raven haired girl gasped. She gripped her cup downing what was left and scrunched up her face.

"Excuse me could I get another!?" She shouted ignoring the question. The waitress came out from the back giving off a small frown,

"I'm sorry ma'am we've put everything away, we're about to close." Sheena sulked and stared at her empty glass,

"AAWW, but I need another." Zelos lifted his eyebrow surprised to see Sheena this desperate for booze instead of calling it a night to get rid of him. He knew how she got when she was intoxicated, affectionate, longing for him to hold her in his arms. He winced at the thought, it was something his heart ached for but he couldn't allow it. He couldn't allow himself to hold her, to really cherish her, to lover her like he did. Zelos knew what suffering it would mean for her, for anyone close to him. So he tried pushing her away,

"I'm starting to think one was just enough my dearest hunny. Shouldn't you be going to sleep?" The ninja looked at him, her face filled with shock,

"Really, you're trying to shoo _me_ off to bed? Afraid I might beat you at a drinking contest?" She smirked turning her body towards him and leaning in. He was locked in on her auburn eyes, the swirls of deep brown and lucent copper. It was difficult to look away, she had him in a trance. No, no, no stop! Zelos thought. Send her to bed, make her so angry she slaps you and storms off to bed! Say something sexual, grope her, do something! Zelos averted his eyes from hers down toward her chest as he gawked. Perfectly rounded buds right there, right up against him tightly concealed behind fabric. Was this supposed to help him? Or make him fall for her further.

"ZEL-OS!" Sheena snapped bonking him on the forehead. He shook breaking from the trance mentally hoping that did the trick.

"Yes, Sheena? Did I upset you?" He purred. She scooted closer to him and touched his cool nose with her warm one. The red head's eyes grew wide as he tightly pinched his leg under the table to keep himself from blushing.

"The only thing upsetting me is that I have no more whiskey!" She whispered sharply, "So I guess we're picking this back up at your mansion!" Sheena hopped up and gave a huge warm smile as she bowed to the waitress who had been anxiously watching the two not knowing what to say. "Thank you for your generous hospitality! We'll be out of your hair. For the magnificent Zelos Wilder owes me another drink for making a fool out of my friend!" She mocked. Zelos closed his eyes and snickered at her words, yep she was a bit intoxicated and there was no turning back, or pushing her away.

"Oh, so I owe you a drink for what I did to poor Corrine hmm?" He rose from his seat and sighed, "I guess that's fair." He blew the waitress a kiss as his last attempt to make Sheena agitated or jealous. Yet she puffed up her chest and real suave like imitated his gesture to the girl.

"Good night Chosen one, good night Ms. Fujibayashi." The waitress blushed and waved them off.

xXx

Back at the mansion everyone else had drifted off to sleep which made things simpler for Zelos, meaning no one would come poking downstairs asking why Sheena was still awake. For they would accuse him of keeping her awake and trying to get her drunk. Something he'd grown use to, assumptions about his character. He'd rather prefer them, instead of having a certain someone like Lloyd, trust in him. Why did he have to go and be all, noble and thoughtful like that.

"The best of the best, only for you, since I owe you and all." Zelos opened the glass cabinet and pulled out one of his most expensive bottles of scotch.

"Great! Now crack it open, my mouth getting dry!" Sheena demanded lightly tapping her glass on the counter.

"Easy there killer, something tells me scotch won't help that dry mouth of yours." He poured the liquid into her glass and then some in his. The ninja smiled and lifted her glass for a toast,

"To late nights and strong drinks!" Their glasses met one another as they clinked together. At once Sheena brought the liquid to her lips and began to cough. "Oh Zelos, *cough cough* what in the world are you having me drink? It tastes like an old lady's perfume!" The red head crossed his arms and shot her an icy look,

"Sheena! This is a fine expensive scotch that one should NOT just take to the head!" He took a drink while muttering under his breath. This made his companion laugh,

"Awww I'm sorry did I upset poor Zewos." She pinched his cheeks and mocked him in syrupy tone. He wanted to so badly reach for her hand and hold it between his, kiss her delicate smooth fingers; which she would let him do in her state. But he stopped himself. He would make one more attempt to push her away, that way if it didn't work (which he knew it wouldn't) in the morning he'd feel less guilty.

"Look, I am kinda sorry I taught Corrine those words." He informed strolling over to his couch and swirling his drink. Sheena turned toward him and leered,

"Kinda?" Zelos shrugged narrowing his ice cold eyes,

"It was funny you have to admit, but I didn't mean to piss you off." Sheena gave a sharp laugh clutching her drink,

"Yeah sure, as if you care about pissing me off! As if you care about anyone besides yourself!"

"Heh you've got that right." He fibbed, "I just love making you furious, plus you look sexy as hell when I make you yell. Being you are _my_ violent demonic banshee." His voice was alluring, his eyes tracing every curve of her body. Sheena became warm and her cheeks became tinted pink. She wanted to grow angry and pummel him for making such a perverted comment. But she kind of enjoyed the attention he was giving her. It was the booze talking. Definitely the booze, cause any other time, in fact EVERY other time she would have smacked him. This one time, it made her blush and feel funny. His eyes on her making her feel like she was the only woman in his life.

"Down boy!" She ordered. "Your libido is running over time, and I'm feeling far too good to smack you! Or to try and hide the fact that you're making me blush." Zelos was taken a back, she was outright ignoring all his attempts to drive her away, not even showing an ounce of anger.

"I guess you are feeling good, I would expected a smack, a kick, or at least a shout."

"Yeah well, alcohol makes me mellower. It makes me see you as less of an ass, or at least I can just ignore it. Ignore the fact that all you want to do is plow me for my body, like you've done with every other woman. Love em' and leave em' right?" She lifted her glass and took a drink. The swordsman shook his head, his heart strained, his stomach fluttered, and knotted. He wanted to tell her the truth, all of it. Shout at and her tell her she had it all wrong, that he wanted to be with her more than anything and anyone in the world. That it pained him to see her upset! That he worshiped every step she'd take. That her smile and her strong charisma were like sunlight to him. That he truly longed for her, but he balled his fist and bit the inside of his cheek. The metallic taste of blood hit his tongue as he restrained the truth from leaving his lips. He gave one of his best smug looks,

"What can I say? That's the motto I live by." He took his glass of scotch and shot it down his throat trying to drown the pain.

"Jeez, did I hit a soft spot, my dear?" Sheena frowned, "That was a lot of scotch to just how did you phrase it _take to the head._" The red head looked up and his face brightened from the name she had just called him. He stood up from his couch to refill his glass; he probably shouldn't have, he probably should have put it back in its rightful place and went to sleep, but hearing Sheena call him what was it my dear, made him feel like a childish school girl. All jittery and excited, of course he would never let it show, no matter how many drinks he had. Besides Zelos had attended so many royal balls that over flowed with alcoholic beverages that his tolerance was pretty high. For his counterpart… not so much. He could see in her soft drunken eyes and the rose colored completion that never left the bridge of her nose that she was a few sips away from wanting him to wrap himself around her. At this point there was no way in hell he'd refuse. Sheena grabbed at his scarlet red hair stroking it between her fingers. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Her voice was sweet. Zelos chuckled pouring himself more scotch,

"Don't be stupid, if you think you can hurt my feelings hunny you're dead wrong. You can only bring me joy with that beautiful smile of yours." Whoops, there went a little bit of truth. He lifted the bottle toward her, "Would you like more of grandma's perfume?" He teased. The summoner welcomed the gesture her mouth curving into a smile,

"GAH! Now you've got me cheesing like an idiot." She pushed him and swallowing down the liquid.

"Good, because I quite enjoy it." Sheena gave a small kick at the young man's shoe before turning around to go explore the living room. She stumbled spilling some of her drink on the gorgeous gold and ivory rug managing to miss the marble floor. That's going to be a pain to clean, Zelos groaned.

"Wow she's gorgeous!" Sheena stopped in front of a grand picture of a woman with long curly blonde hair. Mylene Wilder. Zelos closed his eyes, he didn't even have to look her way to know what picture she was referring to. He sighed taking a drink and walked over to the ninja,

"Blinded by her beauty…" He trailed as he stood next to her. Sheena turned around, rather sloppily spilling even more of her drink on the rug.

"Wha- oh sss-sorry, what do you mean?" She tried to keep from slurring her words. Another sigh escaped the red head's mouth. _Are we really gunna to do this tonight Sheena?_ He thought, _going in to my past and its dark despair._

"She hid all her pain behind that doll like smile, behind closed doors she was rather depressed, cold, and distant. My mom often turned to drinking to forget my father's infidelity. Just one big happy family." His voice was bitter and his eyes were sharp as darts. Sheena looked over at him with hurt eyes as she wrapped her hand around his arm and began to lean on him. She sat her glass on the floor and buried her face.

"I'msssorry." She slurred tears starting to gather in her eyes. Zelos could feel his bare skin become damp with her tears.

"Hey, don't get all waterworks on me now sweetheart, I didn't mean to tell you that story to make you sad." Why did he have to go and open his big mouth? He sat his drink down and lifted the summoners' chin with his gloved finger. Her auburn eyes filled with glossy tears as he wiped them free.

"Look what you made me do you jerk." She sniffled. Yeah he kinda was a jerk, he was known for that type of thing. Sheena laughed softly as she walked over to the couch swaying her hips desirably, or was it more like she staggered but Zelos was so focused on her beauty he could see no difference. "Come here." She said lowly narrowing her brown eyes dark with passion.

"What's that now?" Zelos smirked, knowing exactly what she had requested but he enjoyed teasing her, especially when he knew she was too drunk to care. The ninja crossed her legs and pouted,

"I said come here you idiot chosen." The red head shrugged his shoulders following her order as he sat beside her. She positioned him to lie in her lap as she tangled her hands around his fine silk like hair combing through it. Zelos closed his eyes and relaxed. This wasn't what he had in mind when she called him over so lovingly, to be honest what he had in mind was were his thoughts were typically. B ut he guessed he would keep his mind out of the gutter for tonight. Besides having her comb through his hair with her fingers was tranquilizing. Sheena began to braid his soft stands mentally battling with herself. _How in the world does he get it this soft?_ Her hair was so thick and coarse she could barely get a brush through it, so she just threw it up in a bow.

"I shampoo and condition it with only the finest creams my darling." He murmured ruggedly giving of a sly simper. Sheena's eyes got bigger as she looked down at him,

"Am I so drunk that I thought that out loud without noticing, or are you reading my mind?" Zelos chuckled,

"Nah, I just saw that disgruntled look you had, and I thought I would tell you my secret before your face cracked." She tugged on his hair and stuck her tongue out. The raven haired girl ran her fingers through his hair once more as a silent moan escaped the swordsman's lips. It was like she had a magically hold on him, something he hated for her to have. No one was supposed to hold the magnificent Zelos Wilder down. Not one, and yet here came this perfectly sweet, stubborn girl from Mizhou. If only things were different. If only she could be his. "If only." He whispered.

"If only what?" Sheena leaned in putting her hands around his broad shoulders.

"Nothing, forget I ever said anything Sheena." She wrinkled her face wanting to know what he meant by if only. If only what? If only she were nice to him? She was technically, although she knew by morning she would go back to yelling and treating him as her personal little punching bag. Not that he didn't deserve it, or that she didn't care for him. She did and that's why she treated him so. If she didn't care for him she would allow him to do whatever he wanted with his life and look the other way. Couldn't he understand that? Sheena propped her chin on top of his head and pulled him in close as he rested on her bosom.

"I do care for you, no matter how it seems. Don't forget that." Her voice was soft. Another pain shot through Zelos' heart. Something he wanted to hear, yet would have been better if he didn't. "Come on." She pushed him forward and got up from the couch. Stretching out her arm wanting him to take her hand she asked, "Take me to bed?" She tilted her head, her brown eyes delicate and sleepy. The tilt of her head was so innocent it was enough to drive Zelos mad. This time she did not have to ask twice. He took her hand in his and led the way upstairs.

xXx

There was no surprise that Zelos' room was the only one left unoccupied, as he closed the door behind them not bothering to turn on the light. The moonlight from luxurious window illuminated enough for the red head to at least make it to the bed.

"Don't look." Sheena said standing in front of him.

"Oh… okay, it's not like I can really see anything though." He could see the dark outline of the raven haired girl shimming from her obi and pants. Although he couldn't see he imagined her slender curvaceous body barely covered. Sheena crawled onto the wide king sized bed and covered herself with the fluffy comforters.

"Aren't you coming? Won't you hold me?" Luckily for the red head it was dark because his face became flushed. For what reason he knew not, probably because of his eagerness, maybe because of the alcohol. He took off his pink vest leaving his black under shirt on. He crept into the bed beside her as she wiggled her backside to fit him. She fit perfectly like a puzzle piece as she pressed up against him. Zelos wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel her satiny skin under his touch,

"You're cold."

"I know. That's why I'm allowing you to hold me like this."

"So now you're allowing me to spoon you?" Sheena sighed mentally,

"Don't call it that, I hate that term."

"Hey, it's better than forking." They both laughed as she elbowed him. She maneuvered her behind farther into him as she could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his muscular chest on her back. His warmth enveloping her whole body.

"Watch it my voluptuous hunny! You'll back so far into me we might become one."

"H-hey! S-sshut it you perv, I'm trying to steal your warmth and not anything else." The embarrassed girl stuttered. She could feel Zelos tracing circles onto her lower stomach which made her shiver. The sensation of her shiver made Zelos grin,

"Would you like me to stop?" He murmured huskily in her ear. She could feel his vocal cords rumble from her back.

"Uh… uuhh, I…" Sheena stammered trying to get out the correct words.

"I guess I'll take that as a no." He continued the gesture, which Sheena was thankful for. She enjoyed his soft touch, but dare not speak it out loud. Zelos burrowed his face in her neck as he kissed her gently.

"A-ahh." She panicked jumping slightly, "You scared me, warn me next time you do that!"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise like I wanted it to be." He said his hot breath on her neck. Sheena mentally kicked herself on how this stupid idiotic chosen could make her feel so… so loved and yet throw it away the next morning, although even if he was this affectionate and less perverted she'd be far too embarrassed in front of the others to allow him to do so.

"I'm glad I'm here with you tonight like this." She closed her eyes and smiled, "I'm glad I had too much to drink and I'm glad it was with you."

"Are you being honest, or just drunk?" Zelos needed to hear her, hear her truthful words.

"Truth, drunk, both. What's the difference drunken words are truthful thoughts. I love you holding me like this. Just promise me you won't hold this over my head in the morning?" her tone was a soothing whisper. The red head nodded in response. "Zelos, tell me something, when you first saw me, the very first time we met what did you think of me?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Go on, just tell me." Zelos let out a small breath,

"Let's see, honestly? First thing I could think was wow this gorgeous woman has an amazing rack!"

"Ha! Can't say I'm surprised!"

"But then," Zelos continued, "But then I saw you smile, and it lit up the whole room. And it was the only thing I could think about." _It's the only thing I can think about._ The ninja gasped, trying to breakdown what he had said_. No it couldn't be true, he's lying! This is Zelos we're talking about for heaven's sake! He only loves himself, and the female anatomy!_

"Hmmm." She mumbled to herself not knowing what to say or to think. Could he really feel something toward her, could he really dare she say it love her? "So my smile, Zelos…"

"Ah, but don't go thinking too much on it my ninja hunny." He interrupted trying to put up his usual front. Even so, what he said had been said; Sheena chose to ignore his latter part and kept the comment about her smile in her head. The young man yawned slowly lifting the summoner up in the process.

"I'm keeping you up aren't I?" She asked. Zelos nuzzled the back of her neck giving her light kisses.

"Yes, you kind of are, but I would only be angry if it were anyone else but you. Besides I do enjoy holding this sensual body of yours.

"You're so stupid Zelos. But when I first saw you, I saw a valorous human being. A kind soul, someone with humor who would do anything to help someone feel better. Someone who is truly valued by others for his heart. Even though you can be an ass, I still see a bit of that in you, deep down." _Valorous, kind, valued for his heart?_ The young man pondered. She has got to be kidding! Zelos Wilder, was a no good coward, a mistake, someone who should have never been born! And yet here she was peering through him like a mirror, looking past his charade and seeing something better… someone better.

"Really. Sheena?" His thoughts escaped from his lips quietly,

"Huh?" Sheena questioned sleepily.

"I… whatever you say hun. I cannot confirm nor deny it. See me as you wish, a hero or a villain. An angel," He paused, "Or a demon." Sheena stroked her thumb against his arm for reassurance,

"You're not a bad person. Not by a long shot."

"Oh?"

"I know so." A calming breath came from the ninja as she happily started to drift off to sleep. "I could hold on to this moment forever, I could hold on to you forever." Zelos smiled inwardly his heart skipped quickly, elated from the words Sheena had just spoken. He was so overjoyed in that moment he swore she would be able to feel his heart.

"Sheena. I lov-" And then he halted. Distress wretched his heart, gnawing its happiness away. The duties of the chosen. To die for the world, to become a lifeless soul. To leave the one he loved in a world of heartache. At birth he basically signed up to live just for the sake of dying and how selfish it would be to torture the one he loved more than life itself with his burden. That's why. That's why he would turn to cruxius.

"Zelos?" It was late and he was tired, far too tired so instead of brushing everything off with a foolish comment he let his mask slip and let the truth come out,

"You can't hold on to me, not for a day, not for a night, not even for a second. I'll leave, that's all I'm good for, so that's what I'll do." He held her in a tight loving embrace as his heart stung knowing the exact moment in which he would have to. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep he swore he heard a faint whisper.

"Zelos please don't… please don't leave."


End file.
